


Day 1 Prompt - SamBucky

by Siancore



Series: May Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Injury, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam puts himself in harm’s way and Bucky loses his shit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: May Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Day 1 Prompt - SamBucky

**Author's Note:**

> Taking part in @helga-leakadia‘s May Writing Challenge for my OTPs on Tumblr  
> Rules: 1 fic per day for the month of May, any length, but must include the quote!  
> Day 1 Prompt: “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Fuck!” said Bucky as the comms dropped out and the sound of an explosion almost caused his eardrums to burst.

Dust engulfed him as he squinted his eyes and coughed, trying to see anyone; _anything._ Just as the dust began to dissipate slightly, the familiar sound of Sam Wilson’s winged apparatus caught Bucky’s attention. He could see Sam headed in his direction.

Comms were still out as Sam landed, ran toward Barnes, and called out to him. Bucky could hear nothing as the ringing in his ears was too great. Wilson kneeled beside him and checked him over.

“Are you okay?” asked Sam, as Barnes read his lips.

“Yes,” he replied. “But you shouldn’t have come back for me. We gotta go. Sam, we gotta –”

His sentence was cut off just as the roof gave way and tumbled down. Bucky grabbed hold of Sam, and covered Wilson’s body with his as the roof crashed down on top of them. He let out a pained groan as debris struck him while praying to high heavens that he wasn’t crushing Sam beneath him; hoping that they would both get out of there alive.

_Fuck,_ Bucky thought, as he waited for the ruins to come to rest. _Please be okay, Sammy; please be okay._

All the way back to the compound, Bucky was quiet. He was usually quiet, but this silence was different: This time he was frustrated by what had happened. Sam was watching him discreetly during the flight. As they made ready to exit the Quinjet upon landing, Sam went to speak to Bucky.

“Hey,” said Sam, sidling up next to the other man. “Thanks for savin’ my ass.”

“It’s fine,” said Barnes, not meeting Sam’s gaze. “Don’t mention it. But you shouldn’t have come back for me, Sam. That was dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” asked Sam. “Take a look around, Barnes; everything we do is dangerous. What makes me any different? You really out here trying to coddle me?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he replied. “I meant, you shouldn’t be putting yourself in harm’s way for me. Seriously, Wilson, **what the fuck were you thinking?** ”

“Are you for real right now?” asked Sam. “I went back to help. I was doin’ my job. You really gonna chew me out for that?”

“I’m not worth it,” said Bucky. “You running toward danger for me? No. You can’t be doin’ that anymore.”

“Is this some self-deprecating shit, Barnes?” asked Sam. “What we’re not gonna do is talk about you in these terms, okay? Say what you really mean. Speak the fuck up. Don’t put yourself down as an excuse to hide what you really want to say.”

“What excuse, Wilson?” he snapped without meaning to.

“You tell me,” Sam replied. “You’re goin’ off at me for what? For going back for you? Are you really goin’ to be an ungrateful little shit right now?”

“I am grateful,” said Bucky. “I appreciate everything you do. I appreciate you. You just – I was just. I was scared, okay.”

“Scared of what?”

“That you’d get yourself killed, goddamn it,” said Bucky.

“And it’d be your fault because I was coming back for you?”

“No, that’s not it,” said Bucky. “On one hand, it’d be my fault, but this ain’t self-deprecating shit. I wasn’t thinkin’ about my own goddamn guilt, Wilson, like everyone seems to think I do.”

“No one thinks that.”

“Maybe,” said Bucky. “But that ain’t the point right now. The point is you could’ve been hurt, or worse. And I wasn’t thinkin’ about my own guilt or some bullshit. I was thinking about _you_. About the world losing _you._ I thought about _me_ losing you, and that scared me, damn it.”

Sam raised his brows and blinked quickly before Bucky dipped his head, looked up through his lashes, and whispered, “It scared me more than anything. _”_

“Why?” Sam replied, just as softly; just as quietly.

“Because these past few months with you have been the best of my life,” said Bucky, somewhat coyly. “Bein’ around you, and havin’ you around, has been real nice. But bein’ _with_ you? Damn it, Sammy; bein’ with you has made me the happiest I’ve ever been. And I know we haven’t put a name to this; to us. But, I know what love feels like because I feel it every single time I’m with you. So that’s why I was scared about losing you. I’ve had too much goddamn loss and heartbreak to last a lifetime. If I lost you, too? I’d – I would just – I can’t. I can’t lose you.”

Sam’s gaze softened as the gravity of Barnes’ words sunk in. He shifted closer and said, “Buck, I –”

“I love you, Sammy,” Bucky admitted in earnest, and at once, feeling light and joyful, but terrified, too. “That’s why I’m scared: I’m _in_ love with you.”


End file.
